customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Clay
Quick Facts Height: 6 ft 5 Weight: 265 lbs Real Name: Curtis Clay Nickname: The Worlds Best Assassin Alignment: None (Former), Anti-Hero (Current) Skill Set: Master of Tae Kwon Do, Master of Kung-Fu,Master of Karate, All Forms of Greco-Roman Wrestling, Master of Muay Tai, Master of Krav Maga, Master of all Military Martial arts from around the world, Master of BJJ, Master of Sambo, Master of Grappling, Master of Jeet Kun Do (he taught Jeet Kun Do via the books but he is and has proven his mastery of JKD),Total Mastery of Gymnastics, Mastery of Fencing, Master of MMA, Master of 1 ancient Martial Art that involves pressure points known as "Ule", Amazing Marksman, Very Fast, Very Strong, Fluent in 12 languages, Mastery of knife fighting and throwing. Has held his own in fights against some of the most powerful super humans, Stealth, Great at Wing Chun Super Powers: None, he is human besides having "Super Soldier Serum" that made him larger and stronger he was already fast and could run a 4 minute mile. Tools he Uses: Cutlass, Swiss Army Knife, Grappling Hook, Grappling Gun, Switch Blade, Sniper Rifle, Smoke Bombs, Pistol, Throwing Knives History Curtis Clay was born August 17th 1984 in Brooklyn NY. He grew up right next to a TKD Dojo, an MMA Gym, a BJJ Dojo, a Krav Maga Dojo, a Kung Fu Dojo, a Muay Tai Dojo, And a Fencing place. He enlisted in all of these things and excelled in all. He was small, but very good at what he did. He could do standing double backflips at age 8. He eventually over time was introduced to martial arts like Sambo, and Grappling, and is profficient in Wing Chun hes just a third degree black belt in wing chun. He went to college on a track scholarship to Brown University, he had mastered most of his martial arts by then. He continued practicing all throughout college and kept getting better. He got a Doctorate in Education and became The Head Master of an all boys academy in Manhatten. He learned marksmen ship in high school and was a natural. He eventually because he was so low on money had to turn to being a hitman. He became associated with crime lords all over NYC. He because of his crimes gained a terrible reputation. He occassionally fought for good. He was fired from his job as Head Master and went full time on being a Hitman. He garnered more kills then any in that city. He was hired by celebrities and many more famous people. He left no witnessess, all evidence of it being him that did it was covered up, he cleaned all his suit allowed it to be that he left not a spec of his DNA. He however was not evil, nor was he good. He would carry out whatever job that payed him enough money. It became very lucrative for him to work. But it was worth it because nothing could be traced to him or whomever his client was. He had some VERY famous battles against other Superhumans, many of them much more powerful. He had some very famous battles against some of the Universes Heros and Villians. He eventually became the tool of a powerful Drug Lord using his motivational speeking to lure Curtis Clay into a life of evil at age 29. He killed for no money, but just for the amusement of the Drug Lord. He became his personal play thing, and his mind completly belonged to that Drug Lord. The Drug Lord eventually was able to learn the secrets of his power and turned on him, and almost killed him. Curtis Clay was 45 years old, an aging Superhuman with artheritis in his back. Curtis Clay had no choice, but he formed a VERY Uneasy alliance with the Federal Government and Heros to try and bring down this orginization. They wanted to arrest him right on the spot, but they knew he is the only living man outside the orginization with an almost complete knowledge of their goings on. He leading, 35 teams of Navy Seals into battle against Superhuman thugs with heros. They were able to defeat all these fresh superhumans. But originally the feds were getting destroyed and they chained him up just using him for the location. He could break out of the chains at any time he choosed, he just wanted to prove a point. When their were 20 squads left he broke out of his chains and killed all the superhuman thugs. He led them to victory. He was given amnesty for all his crimes, and he retired right after but still was on probation. He renounced his criminal ways, and did the occassional favor for the feds, but fully retired at 55. He settled down in his own house and raised a child, he taught him alot of what he knew about martial arts. He died at age 93 in San Juan Puerto Rico after eating a bad clam.